


Evil Angel

by tyomawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabifer - Freeform, Luriel, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Accompanied by Evil Angel - Breaking Benjamin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Evil Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thing we lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521329) by [Rudesatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudesatan/pseuds/Rudesatan). 



> Accompanied by Evil Angel - Breaking Benjamin.

**_Hold it together birds of a feather,_ **   
**_Nothing but lies and crooked wings;_ **   
**_I have the answer, spreading the cancer,_ **   
**_You are the faith inside me._ **

 

* * *

 

These weren't the ways he had wanted to spend his days, dazed and confused, suffocated by heavy smoke and words in his head, forcing his legs to collapse after a day of being himself. The couch was so inviting it was hard not to just pick up a bottle of vodka and lie on the couch, drinking himself to oblivion and honestly he actually hated the silence in his home. Not because he was a party goer, not because everyone he meets tries to get with him for his money and his looks, but because his brothers are no where to be found and it's unsettling. An empty, silent house is possibly the worst thing for someone like him. Honestly. That was what he thought. He also thought this house was like a stone tomb. Slient. Empty. A cold grave... and it suffocated him slowly. Almost as if it was cursed.

 

He was the second youngest to them of course, and his little brother was out with people who cared about him, was there any reason he had to check up on his baby brother. He never was close to his oldest sibling, but that was because he was always looked down upon. His baby brother hardly needed him, growing up to be a admirable angel, his intelligence, strength, cunning,  _compassion._ Second oldest always kept him sane, from the world and himself, but that still didn't stop him from growing up to be a sugar addict, junkie, trickster angel just because daddy never gave him any attention.

 

* * *

 

**_No, don't leave me to die here,_ **   
**_Help me survive here;_ **   
**_Alone, don't,_ **   
~~**_Remember, remember._ ** ~~

 

* * *

 

 

When did he even last speak to his brothers? He had no clue really. He'd never bothered to keep contact with them anyway. Not like they'd appreciate it apparently. He didn't even go back to Heaven for Christmas or his birthday. He used to like going back to Heaven, it made him happier because of his memories, they reminded him of happier times, happier times that he now wished didn't exist because they made him hate the world, hate his religion, hate his father, hate his family... all except Lucifer.

 

Truth be told, he'd never had any good memories with Michael, up in Heaven, his brother never had the time for him when he was little. He hated that he wasn't listened to when it was just him, Michael and Lucifer. Then Castiel came along and fucked up everything for him. Michael didn't even acknowledge him. That's probably what drove him to his mischief and tricks against his brothers.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Put me to sleep evil Angel,_ **   
**_Open your wings evil Angel._ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

Some music would be nice. He decided, realizing he had been standing in the living room for a good twenty minutes contemplating his relationship with his brothers in his head. He had his phone in the phone dock on the glass cupboard. Scrolling through his playlist, looking for something that fit the mood of tonight. Something that could lull both him, his conscious and his grace to sleep and hopefully never wake up. He came across 'Evil Angel' in his Top 25 songs, although he hadn't played it in quite a while. Well he hadn't touched his phone in a while either. Or eaten properly in a few weeks if he thought about it.

 

In fact, he remembered why he never played this song since everything went to hell, quite literally. Warm arms would wrap around his waist, hugging him close to their owners chest, open-mouthed kisses pressed to his shoulderblades, casually moving lover to the small of his back, then those lips turned the way they came, trailing up his neck to the side of his face, before pecking his lips gently. Humming sweetly in his ear. But it was always in his head when it happened, because when he turned around to look into the eyes of the one who held him, there'd be no one there. Because Gabriel was always alone.

 

"I'm a believer, nothing could be worse, all these imaginary friends, hiding betrayal, driving the nail, hoping to find a savior." He sang along.

 

"And did you find one?" A familiar, heart wrenching voice asked behind him.

 

" _Luci?_ _"_  He choked out, spinning around on his heel, pinching himself, was he actually seeing his brother?

 

"The one and only little brother." Lucifer smirked, and he was standing right there. That self centered, egotistical, annoying, self righteous bastard was standing right in front of him with a fucking smirk on his face! And he really wanted to wipe that fucking smirk off his face.

 

"Why are you here Lucifer?" Gabriel asked angrily. God he wanted to slap Lucifer, stab him, hit him, jump him, hold him, never let him go.

 

"I wanted to visit my favourite little brother? Is that Illegal?" He answered.

 

"Yes it fucking is! Because this place is a fucking tomb, it's silent, it's dead and it's empty without you... just like me!" He slammed the heel of his palm onto the surface top on the cupboard.

 

"I'm sick and tired of you not being here Luci." He admitted tiredly, switching off the music and disconnecting the dock. "I'm sick and tired of being alone," He paused, then added while walking to the sofa in the middle of the room. "Because I have been all my life and there's only so long you can go without wanting it to end." He clenched his eyes shut, falling onto the sofa with a soft thump.

 

"It's so lonely Luci." He said, head directed at the ceiling, eyes still shut. "I miss you."

 

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to come to you." Lucifer sounded broken now that Gabriel had his say. When Gabriel tilted his head to look in Lucifers direction he realised why. There where he once stood, Lucifer knelt, tears falling down his face. He has his head bowed in prayer, fingers interlocked, shoulders shaking. When was the last time he saw Lucifer cry? When did he ever see Lucifer cry at all? "To come back to you." He choked out.

 

"Luci-" Gabriel instantly felt guilty. He got of the sofa and knelt in front of Lucifer, wrapping his arms around Lucifers shaking shoulders, pulling him into an embrace. "Don't ever leave me again alright, you bloody promise you won't leave me." He whispered, feeling his stomach tighten as Lucifers tear streaked cheeks brushed his neck, the dampness making him feel upset. "Because I love you and if you leave again I will personally hunt you down and chain you to a fucking chair, bed, anything!" Gabriel promised desperately, leaning closer to Lucifer and pressing a kiss to his neck.

 

* * *

 

 

**_I'm a believer,  
_ ** ****_nothing could be worse,  
all these imaginary friends,  
hiding betrayal, driving the nail,  
hoping to find a savior._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Gabriel woke up the next morning curled up on the cold floor, arms empty and felt dread and pain fill his chest. He clenched his eyes shut when they began to blur, his stomach curling in on itself. He shouted, he screamed and he cried, all while curled up in a ball of pain and misery where Lucifer left him.

 

Why did he feel so cold, why did it hurt when his music would play and why did Gabriel sit in silence with nothing but a heavy burden over his heart?

 

The answer was always simple and was right in front of his face; He was in love with an evil angel.

 

 


End file.
